Silver Scales
by Kai Hoshizuki
Summary: "Say, my friend, have you ever heard of an enchanting tale called The Silver Mermaid?" [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: VK obviously not mine- *dejected sighs* But some OCs that may appear soon is surely mine!**

 **Warning: Do know this is a shonen-ai/yaoi story, okay? *grins***

* * *

 _"Why don't you sit down as I tell you a story..."_

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh, the silver-haired boy let the Day Class' jacket that he wore fall on the grassy ground near his polished black shoes that he took off earlier. Pale fingers took its time in unbuttoning the white dress shirt afterwards before letting it joins the small heap.

Zero shivers slightly as the cold night air hits his exposed porcelain body. Turning his head around the surrounding as he rest his fingers on the steel buckle of his black leather belt, making sure no stray humans or vampires among the trees. Just in case they found a way to go through the hunter barrier he put on. The silverette finally let his lilac orbs befall upon the glistening surface of the clear blue lake in front of him.

A small smile grace his pale face, a genuine one that he never really shows it to other people. Making a quick work unbuckling his belt and finally stripping his lower part of the Day Class' pants and the dark blue boxers, Zero took a few steps towards the lake.

Testing the water by dipping his toe in, the silver-haired boy can't suppress the shivers that coursed through his entire being. He finally dip his entire body into the cold water, watching as his body started to glow brightly before it finally cease down after a few seconds.

Zero's appearance seems to change after the glow have dissipated. Silver coloured fins adorned on both sides of the silverette's ears and back. His beautiful silky silver hair also seems to grow longer until it reached a few centimeters passed his shoulders. Three lines formed on his slender pale neck akin to that of gills belonged to a shark.

The now beautiful merman averts his eyes upwards, letting the wonderfully coloured silver-amethyst eyes gaze towards the glowing full moon surrounded by the twinkling stars. Closing his eyes as he let the long lashes rest on the skin of his cheeks, Zero take in a deep breath of content before diving into the water.

Silver scales and fins glistened under the moonlight before it completely disappeared under the clear water.

* * *

 _"Zero, my dear, do you want to hear a story?"_

 _"Um! I would love too, Kaa-san!"_

 _"Alright then! But you must promise me that you will keep this a secret from anyone, okay?"_

 _"…Even Ichiru?"_

 _"Yes, even Ichiru. This is a secret only between us both, understand?"_

 _"Oh… Um! Okay, Kaa-san! I promise to not tell anyone!"_

 _"Good… Now, once upon a time… There lived a beautiful silver mermaid…"_

* * *

 _'I will forever keep this secret, Kaa-san… Only for us to know…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, hello beautiful people~ *gives off and overly charming smile before being kicked by some random person*  
**

 **Koff-! Koff-! I know- I know- I'm supposed to focus myself on writing 'Kiss Me Rotten' but this sudden strong urge to write about an _overly cute sexy adorable doki-doki worthy_ merman Zero-chan forced me to write out this chapter-! *hides behind table for shield***

 **Just- eh- before you throw anything to me- please leave a review? *nervous chuckles***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *sobs* Thank you so much for the views, reviews and follows all of you! :'D I hope this chapter will be satisfying to all of you... for now- *smiles***

 **Warning: BL(not yet thou), bad Grammar, possible senseless wordings(?)**

 **Disclaimer: I no own VK even thou I dream of owning it every time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _"It's really funny when all of them thought it's just a mere fairy tale."_

* * *

"Kyaaa! Idol-senpai! Idol-senpai!"

Fingers twitching.

"Look here, Wild-senpai! I love you!"

Frown deepening.

"Ichijou-senpai! So sexy as always!"

Glare hardening.

"Notice me Kuran-senpai!"

 _SNAP_

That's the last straw.

" **Would you shut the fuck up, you freaking brainless banshees!?** " The silver prefect yell angrily towards the group of bansh- _fan girls_ who just won't stop screaming every. _Single. TIME._ He swore if he have an option between jumping off from a ship and into a shark's mouth or deal with all the _damn_ fan girls every single day, he will choose the former one without hesitation. _Perhaps he can even make a deal with said shark._

The Day class girls stop screaming as they focused their gaze towards the fuming male prefect. Brain processing like clockworks as they take in the words uttered by the only male currently standing with his arms crossed on the pathway leading to the Moon Dorms where the Night class resides.

Minutes passed before the girls start to protest at being called as such. Clearly unsatisfied with the way how the silver-haired prefect, Kiriyuu Zero, treated them. Whines and angry huffs can be heard from the group as they continue to complain about the unfairness of him in not allowing them to _show their love to the amazing Night class._

Zero only roll his eyes, annoyed with their attitudes as he throw the deadliest glare towards a girl who just openly declare that _he's jealous of the Night class_ , resulting in her to whimper cowardly and hides behind one of her friends.

"You guys better shut up now before I write out a whole year detention," he paused as he give all of them a meaningful glare. "For every single one of you." That threat are enough for the girls to shut up but it still doesn't stop them from whispering to each other. Not like their whispers can be hidden from the ex-human's sensitive ears anyway.

"Zero!" A punch to his side are enough for the said boy to look down at his childhood friend slash adopted sister with a slight glare. The small brunette who is known as Cross Yuuki countered her dear adopted sibling's glare with her very own. Living with the silverette for about 4 years are enough for her to become almost immune to the supposed _fuck-off-before-I-kill-you_ type of glare belonged to the hunter. But it still doesn't stop her to cower a little. Just a bit.

"You should treat them more gently! You can't just shout and throw them a threat!" The petite girl scolded as she gives another punch to the scowling teenage boy's side. "And don't call them with such rude names!" Another punch. "Be a gentleman!" Another one. "Like how Kaname-senpai is," Yuuki let out a dreamy sigh as she clasped her hands together at the mention of her long time crush.

The hunter's scowl deepen if that's even possible. Rolling his eyes for the second time of the day as he decided to just ignore the dreamy brunette and walks back to his previous post. Glaring daggers to all the girls in his line of sight resulting in them to huddle together like a group of deer before the lion's eyes.

 _CREAK_

Zero have to hold himself back from covering his ears at as the group of banshees- _girls_ –decided to attack the poor prefects' ears with their screams again. Yuuki stumbled back to her post in panic as she tries to hold back the hormonal girls from advancing any further and disturb the Night class making their way towards the school building.

"Hello all of my beautiful fans~!"

 _And of course Aidou is there to make it worse._

The girls scream louder as the said blonde vampire started to give flying kisses to all of them. The ex-human swears he can see the imaginary hearts floating around on top of those crazed fan girls' head like some kind of a spreading virus.

"Idol-sen- _Aidou_ -senpai! Please walk towards the school building immediately without causing more unnecessary ruckus!" Yuuki scolded while she still trying to hold back the girls from advancing any further with her small and weak body. But all of her effort turned out to be a waste when she was toppled backward like a pin ball as the Day class girls finally knocked her down in order to get closer to their Night class idols.

"Go back to your damn dorms before I personally drag all of you to the headmaster's office to get your one year detention!" The hunter snapped out loudly as he tries to hold himself back from taking out Bloody Rose and make all the girls as his personal target practice.

Everything turned silent as everyone stare at the now fuming male prefect.

" ** _Now._** " The silverette glowers dangerously when he sees none of the Day class girls make any effort to get their ass moving to go back to their dorms. The hormonal humans doesn't need to be told for the second time as they quickly marathon themselves away in order to avoid from getting the whole year detention which will surely make their parents upset.

The silver-haired prefect smirk mentally as he watches the floating trail of dusts left behind by the scared girls. He really have to give a pat on his head for his job well done but of course he have to hold himself from doing just that because it will be very uncharacteristic of him.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?"

The silky voice snapped him out from his musing as he quickly turn his head to the direction of the voice only to be presented with a scene of _the leader of bloodsuckers_ , Kuran Kaname, helping the petite brunette from where she's still currently sitting on the dirt ground caused by the fall earlier. The merman let out a silent growl as the now blushing female prefect accepts the helping hand with a shy smile now adorning her heart-shaped face.

"Th-thank you, K-Kaname-senpai! F-f-for the help!" Yuuki stammers in her wording as she dusts away the imaginary dirt on her Day class uniform's skirt. The older of the two let out a soft loving smile as he sees the cute antics of his beloved girl. Raising a hand, the pure blood placed it on top of her head as he give the soft hair a slight rustle before opening his mouth, "No, thank you Yuuki for doing such a good job," the smile still plastered on his face. The human girl's face turns even redder than before if that's even possible.

No longer wanting to see such affectionate scene playing in front of him, the silverette prefect approached them in fast big strides before taking a hold of the vampire's- _bloodsuckers'_ –wrist and pull it away from those soft tresses belonged to the human girl. Zero tighten the grip slightly as his beautiful silver-lilac eyes narrowed. A small growl escaped from his soft lips.

"Go to class or you'll be late, _Kuran_ -senpai," he emphasize the older vampire's surname before letting go of said pure blood's wrist quickly. Feeling like only the slight warm touch of said brunette's skin onto his own burns him. He _hates_ this vampire with passion and his attitude towards Kuran says it all.

Kaname frowned slightly before schooling his expression. If he is annoyed with how the ex-human treated him, he won't show it. _Because Kiriyuu doesn't worth it._ Continuing with his walk towards the school building after giving his dear girl a nod, he turns his head to look at the male prefect through his shoulder, a small smirk adorning his feature as he utter out these words, "You're so scary…. _Mr. Disciplinary Committee…"_ The mock can be clearly heard from his tone of voice before he fully turns himself forward and leave both of the prefects alone. All of his followers followed behind him like loyal dogs, occasionally throwing glares to the rude prefect.

Silver-lilac eyes followed their figures before the said owner felt his side being punched for the nth time this day. The hunter let his deathly gaze moves from the bloodsuckers to the petite brunette beside him.

"You should be nicer to Kaname-senpai! Stop being so rude to him!" Every words uttered by the human girl are followed by another punch, one after another. The ex-human bit back a growl before placing a hand on Yuuki's head and push her at arm's length away from him, making her unable to give him more punches.

"And you should stop yourself from drooling over his sorry royal ass," Zero finally turns away and leave the ground to continue his patrol for the night. Truly ignoring the brunette's constant 'Zero!'s and 'Wait!'s.

* * *

Pale blue eyes watches as a certain figure belonged to a certain ex-human walks away from the human girl before completely disappearing into the forest.

"What are you looking at, Shiki?" A soft feminine voice asked from beside him, making him break his gaze away from the very same spot where Zero stood earlier to meet with a pair of darker blue eyes belonged to his modeling partner, Touya Rima. He only shook his head while muttering a soft 'nothing'.

Silence surrounded around them before he decided to break it with a very odd question, "Rima, what kind of fish have big silver scales?"

The said orange haired girl raise an eyebrow from receiving such an…. _unusual_ question from her best friend. The female vampire tilted her head slightly in thought. Trying to use all her knowledge to answer that question but only to come out with a dead end. She finally let out a small defeated sigh before shaking her head.

"I don't know, Shiki. Why do you even ask about this…?" Rima asked in wonder. It's very unusual for the quiet vampire to ask such a senseless question such as that unless something really triggered his interest to do so.

"Nothing… Just kind of thought about it…" The male answered dismissively while caressing a silver scale the half-size of his palm in his white slacks' pocket. He managed to retrieve said scale after seeing it fell out from under Zero's uniform when he's busying himself in getting Kaname's hand away from Yuuki. Shiki can easily say that the size of the scale are too big for any normal fishes that he manage to lay his eyes upon before. Maybe he should do some research about this?

 _Why did he even bother about this?_

 _But more importantly…_

 _Why did that hunter even have this in the first place…?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter! ^^  
**


End file.
